


Summer's Day

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Summer takes the time to show her daughter Yang just what she’s been missing when the blonde asks if her mother has any plans for the day.





	Summer's Day

Summer smiled to herself as she sat on the couch with her loving daughter, not exactly paying attention to what was on the tv in front of her, but enjoying the way the younger Rose was cuddled up to her nonetheless. “You know, Ruby. It makes me happy that you’re willing to just sit on the couch and watch something with me. Just to enjoy a day together.~”   
  
“Yeah! But, I do wish Yang would join us sometimes. It always sucks to know that she’s missing out on so much fun with us when she’s off doing her own thing.” The young crimsonette smiled and placed a kiss on her mother’s cheek before cuddling back up to her side and yawning quietly. “Do you think we should play today once she leaves the house? Or just keep watching some movies?”   
  
“Well, I think it’d be nice to play together. It has been a long time since-” Summer stopped cold as she watched Yang walk up to her from the living room entrance, a smile quickly coming to her lips as she saw the young girl in just a tank top and a pair of yellow panties. “Yang? Come to give your mother a kiss before you go out to the mall or to a movie today?” The brunette smiled to her blonde daughter, even getting off of the couch to give her a hug before she left the house.   
  
“Well, no… I was actually wondering if there was anything you wanted to do together today? I don’t usually spend too much time with you and Ruby, so I figured that I could ask and see if there’s something you’d like to do.” The young girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek before pulling away and running her hand through her little sister’s hair to earn a soft purr that she enjoyed. “So, anything you have in mind? Even if it’s just cuddling together and watching some movies as a family.”   
  
The silver-eyed woman thought for a moment before reaching and grabbing the young blonde’s hand and pulling her close. “Well, I’ve always wanted to take the time to have sex with you, Yang. A good proper day of fucking should be in order since we haven’t done it before.” Summer could see the confusion on the young girl’s face for just a moment before licking her lips. “Don’t worry, Yang. It won’t be bad or anything. I’ve made Ruby have the time of her life on my cock many times now. I think it’s time the older sister got some proper love as well. What do you say?”   
  
“Well… It has been awhile since I’ve been able to have any good sex with anyone. And I’m sure if you’ve made Ruby your own partner when it comes to that, then you must either be good or Sis’s standards are pretty low when it comes to that sort of thing.” Yang nodded and pushed her mother back on the couch, giggling quietly as she sat on the older woman’s knees, lilac eyes locked with silver before she even reached for Summer’s skirt to pull it up and expose the cock waiting underneath it. Though, a playful gasp left the blonde’s lips as she noticed that her mother wasn’t even wearing any underwear. “Mom! Not even wearing any panties? Has this become as usual with you?~”

 

“Maybe it has, Yang. Maybe it’s become something that I enjoy doing just so I can have sex whenever I want with whoever I want.~ Raven was very willing back in our days at Beacon.” Of course, that last line was just something to tease poor Yang and edge her on a bit more than usual. However, it earned the opposite result as Summer felt her blonde daughter’s tight grip wrap around the bottom of her shaft and squeeze it like a vice. “Ow! Ow ow! Okay, I get it!” Summer sighed as the red-eyed girl let go of her shaft, smiling and pulling her into a loving and passionate kiss that quickly and easily calmed her down. It only took a moment for the eldest sibling to lean into the show of affection and return the kiss. Once that moment came, the brunette pulled away and smiled. “Okay, today is just about me, you, and Ruby. No one else, not even your father will be mentioned from this moment on.~”

 

With her anger sated and her lust started to take over, Yang thought it was time to take things to the next step of their day together. Licking her lips and shifting her now wet panties to the side, the young girl lifted her hips and mounted her mother’s cock, groaning as it slowly but surely filled her, stretching her inner walls more than they’ve ever been stretched before. “It’s so big, Mom.~” Soft moans began leaving the blonde as she started slowly moving her hips side to side to get better accustomed to the large member that was almost slipping her in two. When she looked up to see her mother’s silver eyes, she wasn’t as surprised as she thought she’d be as she watched her little sister greedily capture the woman’s lips in a kiss that was far passionate than what she had experienced moments ago. A smile came to her lips as she watched her mother and sister make out for a moment before tapping on Ruby’s shoulder. Just like that, she had captured the crimsonette’s attention to herself, happily gasping and smiling as her lips were captured in an equally passionate kiss.

 

Ruby couldn't exactly do much with her current position, but she was more than willing to continue kissing her sister as she felt Summer’s hand find its rightful place on her ass, two fingers teasing her puckered back door. Her own hands quickly found their place on the couch to keep herself propped up without risking falling into Yang and her mother, and the other on Yang’s breast to gently knead the massive mound and bring the girl even more pleasure. “It feels good, doesn’t it, Yang? Having Mom’s cock buried as deep as she can get it inside of you?”

 

Summer was very happy to have Ruby on her side with this fact, finally starting to rock her hips up and down to start fucking her blonde daughter. She didn’t say a word as her free hand rested on the oldest daughter’s hip to hold her in place while she thrusted upward into her. Each movement she made forced another hot moan from the blonde’s lips, a smile coming to her lips as she watched the two girls she loved more than anything in the world happily make out with each other like they were natural lovers. “It’s okay to enjoy it, Yang. I’d be upset if you didn't, after all. So just let me take control and give into the pleasure that my cock can bring you.~” The older woman leaned in close without getting in the crimsonette’s way and started gently kissing and biting the lilac-eyed girl’s neck and shoulder.

 

Every kiss and bite on her neck and shoulder sent an electrifying pulse of bliss of ecstasy through her body, one that Yang started to love more and more with the more time that passed and the move she felt her own mother’s cock pounding away at her pussy. The fact that her little sister was nibbling away at her ear with her soft hands wrapped around the blonde’s breasts only made the bliss coursing through her body even more addicting than she thought possible. It didn’t help that she could hear Ruby whispering into her ear, speaking things that just made her mind want more and more of this feeling. The lilac-eyed girl didn’t realize that every moment this lingered on was another moment that her inner walls squeezed even tighter around Summer’s magnificent length, causing her body to get more pleasure out of it as she was giving her mother more as well.

 

“That’s the way, Yang. Ride Mom’s cock like you were always meant to do so.~” The young crimsonette licked her older sister’s earlobe with a smile on her lips as her small hands continued to play with the girl’s massive breasts, her fingers squeezing the soft mounds as tight as they could before letting go and swapping to the other breast to repeat the process. “Let me tell you a secret, Sis… Once Mom cums inside of you, you’re always going to want more of it. Her cum is so warm and potent and thick that it gets me wet just thinking about it. You’re doing amazing too! Just look at her face.~” Ruby turned her head to look at her mother’s face, making sure that her older sister was as well so they could both see the woman’s face contorted in obvious pleasure and ecstasy that didn’t seem to go away. Even as the older woman’s silver eyes slid shut, the crimsonette could only smile and kiss her sister’s cheek. “She’s going to cum soon, Yang.~ I’ve never made her cum so far before! I’m so jealous!~”

 

Summer threw her head back and let out a loud moan of pleasure that shocked herself as well as both of her daughters before biting her lip and looking at them through half-lidded eyes, a smile coming to her face as she noticed the shock and arousal on both of the young girls’ faces. “Ruby, you’ve heard me moan louder than that before. Every time I’ve cum inside you cute little snatch, I’ve wanted to, or have, screamed out loud enough to let out neighbors know what we were doing.~” The brunette licked her lips before a gasp left her, her eyes drifting shut almost immediately as her orgasm crashed through her. “Oh, gods! I’m cumming!~” The mother of two didn’t bother hiding her lust or arousal as she threw her head back once again and came inside of Yang.   
  
The blonde gasped, feeling rope after thick rope of cum flooding into her womb and painting her inner walls white with her mother’s seed. And just like her mother, she threw her head back and bit and let out a proper more of pure lust, smiling and panting a bit as she looked at to her sister, seeing the smile of anticipation on her face before finally being able to see Summer again. “We’re…. We’re not done, right…?” Heavy and pleasant breaths left the blonde as she looked towards the brunette. “Cause… That felt incredible.~”   
  
“I also haven’t made you cum yet, have I, sweetheart?~” Summer smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss her blonde daughter before pulling back and getting a firm grip on the girl’s ass. “I’m gonna finish you off on the arm of the couch. I don’t think Ruby would mind making out with you a bit longer, right my little rose?~” The older woman picked up the blonde and walked over to the side of the couch with Yang in her arms, knowing that each step she took was another that pushed her cock into the young girl like she was thrusting while standing up. Without pulling the young girl off her cock, the brunette spun her around so she was facing the couch before letting her feet touch the ground. She quickly bent her over after that and ran a hand through those golden locks on top of the older sibling’s head. “Don’t worry, dear. I won’t pull a single strand off your head, will I, Ruby?”   
  
“Of course not, Mom! You’ve always been the perfect balance of gentle and firm when you fuck me in that position.~” The young crimsonette smiled and gently caressed her older sister’s cheek with one hand, licking her lips and watching the blonde’s face contort in a clear look of bliss and pleasure that was like none other than she’s seen before. “You’re so beautiful, Sis. I can’t get enough of looking at you.” Deep down, Ruby was a bit jealous of her older sister being able to get fucked by their mother’s cock that had been forced into her throat, ass, and pussy so many times before today that she was downright addicted. The silver-eyed girl bit her lower lip and reached her free hand down between her legs, teasing her soft folds as she kissed the blonde in front of her.

 

Yang nodded as she kissed her younger sister, smiling and pushing her tongue past the girl’s lips, faintly tasting cookies on the girl’s tongue as she did so. She didn’t even bother pulling away from the crimsonette as she felt the older woman’s cock pounding into her over and over again, deeper than when she was in her lap. Though, the fact that she was no french kissing her little sister didn’t stop the blonde’s moans from leaving her lips, muffling them against Ruby’s lips for just a moment longer until her hair was pulled a bit. At that moment, her moans and almost screams of pleasure were let known to the world, the girl’s lilac eyes fluttering shut as she was fucked over and over. “Please, Mom! Don’t stop, don’t stop!~” The older sister could feel her orgasm bubbling up inside of her, coming to the surface far faster than she wanted to admit to anyone, but that didn’t stop Summer from knowing exactly what to do.

 

Almost on instinct, the older woman leaned down and reached around her daughter’s body, squeezing and groping her breasts while continuing to thrust her hips back and forth. Over and over again, Summer pounded deep into the blonde’s tight cunt, groaning and moaning into her ear as her eye met her other daughter’s silver ones. “You wanna see Mommy cum inside your sister? Make her scream out for her cock?~”   
  
“I’d love to!~” Ruby’s voice always seemed to shipper, even in moments like this when she could feel her inner walls aching with need and desire. But that didn’t stop her from smiling and holding her older sister’s hands, pulling them to her lips for gentle kisses. “Do it, Mom! Fill Yang up and show her what she’s been missing all these years!~” The crimsonette smiled and licked her lips as she watched her older sister’s eyes suddenly flash red and back to lilac as they flashed with bliss. A soft gasp left the silver-eyed girl as she realized that her older sister had hit her orgasm first.

 

Yang threw her head back and screamed to the world as her orgasm ripped through her system, causing her to scream out in bliss and pleasure before she even felt her mother’s seed flooding into her body. The young girl felt her inner walls clenching down tightly around Summer’s shaft, milking it for its cum before her orgasm had even ended. The blonde looked back towards the older woman, wanting to beg to be filled, beg to be shown what it’s like to have a true creampie, but words were at a loss for her as her lilac eyes started glazing over in lust and desire beyond anything she’s felt before. A moment later, when the brunette’s lips crashed against her own, the older sibling was given just what she wanted from this experience.

 

Summer knew exactly what her daughter wanted and was more than willing to give it to her, moaning into the kiss the two shared as she knew Ruby watched them with passion in her eyes. Almost immediately, she shot rope after thick rope of cum into Yang’s tight snatch, letting out a muffled moan as she once again painted the girl’s inner walls white as her womb was filled up more than before. The brunette didn’t stop either as she pulled away from the blonde’s lips, a steady stream of cum leaving her cock and making sure that she gave her eldest daughter a true creampie.

 

After what felt like a blissful eternity to the two, they finally slumped over against the arm of the couch, happily accepting a kiss from the crimsonette before looking at each other and sharing a kiss of their own. The mother and daughter didn’t separate as they shared another kiss, and then another, and then another, until finally they were stopped by Ruby putting a hand on both of their faces.

 

“Come on, girls. Give it a break. I want some attention too, you know.~” The crimsonette smiled and crawled her way off the couch, standing on her feet and slowly stripping herself until she stood in nothing but her cape. “So… Can I get some?” Ruby sat back on the couch, spreading her legs so her thighs resting just in front of Yang’s face, her snatch only inches away from the blonde’s lips as well. “Please?” The silver-eyed girl bit her lower lip in anticipation for a positive answer from her mother and sister.

 

Yang’s eyes went wide as she felt her mother slowly pull out of her thoroughly fucked cunt, a smile coming to her face as one of her hands instantly cupped it to keep in the amount of cum that she had been filled with. “Well… I don’t see why not, Ruby. If you want it bad enough, it’s only fair I help with how much I’ve missed with you two, right?~”

 

Summer nodded and slapped the blonde’s rear end hard enough to push her face forward those few inches and leave a clear handprint on her plump ass. “Of course, Ruby. What kind of mother would I be if I didn’t give my daughter what she wanted to be happy?~” The older woman took her time making her way to the crimsonette’s side of the couch, making sure that every step she took made her cock sway from side to side until she was right at Ruby’s head. “Open your mouth and we can get started, okay?”


End file.
